Overdose of the Emperor
by lin Kim
Summary: It has now been five years since she became a part of LME. Now Kyoko currently works on three dramas, each of them she is placed as the lead. But whats an actresses life with out a twist- Ren is the male lead in each of them!
1. The start of it all

**ME- **DISCLAIMER: i do not own Skip Beat! or any of the characters

**KYOKO- ** oh no... one of those again... writers always say what they would change with the story...what will it be this time...?

**REN- *** hoping its something good!*

**ME- ** chilax Ren!.. okay you two would have long ago embarrassingly made out.

**BOTH- **That's all?

**ME-** well, that would only be the start...

**BOTH- **… … …

Kyoko,our favorite rising star, has quickly the most watched actress thanks to the fact that she gets request daily. It has now been five years since she became a part of LME. Now she currently works on three dramas, each of them she is placed as the lead. But whats an actresses life with out a twist- Ren is the male lead in each of them!

Chapter 1: The start of it all

Kyoko sat in her room reviewing her options. There had been ten offers waiting for her in sawara-san's office. Even after five years it didn't become any easier picking her work. It wasn't too late in the day and she hadn't had much work today. She changed her clothes into her kimono and went down to help out okami-san and tashio-san in the restaurant.

As she was entering the dinning room she heard the familiar chatter.

"... been spotted here. Rumors are she works here in her free time. Don't you agree how absurd that is? Someone like her shouldn't be working outside of the movies."

"Yhea the owners are probably spreading lies or she might have come here before or-"

"Sorry to intrude, sir, ma'am. Are you ready to order?"

"yes, I'd like-" at that point she realized what her date was gawking at, "Kyouko-sama!" The girl practically screamed.

"Well that's one I haven't heard before. Now, what would you like?"

"Can I have your autograph?" They both asked instantly.

"I'll bring them with your order. But no more insulting tashio-san or okami-san. Now - your orders?" She asked again.

They finally decided on their food. She gave the order to tashio-san and went to server more tables. Returning with more orders she delivered the first set of orders and gave them signed photos she kept in the restaurant. She rotated through different pictures for variety. The only photos she didn't use were personal ones and those of Bo. She would sign the more personal photos if it were the ones they brought. But not her own. Because most of the time someone else was in the picture and she didn't feel it appropriate to give out signed photos with someone else in the picture. Most people that brought in pictures brought ones with her and Moko-san or Tsugura-san. But also a large group brought in pictures of her and Maria-chan, asking who she was. Kyoko explained then in return asked why they chose that picture to be signed. They respond along the lines of "you look the happiest in this picture."

The picture in question was from her high school graduation. Those who knew her, know that to be her greatest achievement. Okami-san had framed her diploma in the restaurant. She always looked at it when she felt down. She had graduated with honors. Maria-chan had jumped onto the stage and tackled her "Onee-chan" screaming. The press had been invited to take photos of the days events because it was a school full of celebrities. Cameras had gone of instantly when they spotted the flying screaming girl in a roman princess dress. Lory Takadara had been in attendance in full Roman regalia. Moko-san, Tsugura-san, and Yashiro-san had been able to set time aside for the event. Maria-chan had not let go of her until Tsugura-san had been able to persuade her off. Which ment they sat, holding each other close, for the rest of the program. They were fine with that.

A voice intruded her thoughts, "Kyoko-chan," Okami-san called out, " your friend is calling you." She realized this as the familiar song rang loudly from upstairs.

"MOKO-SAN!" I ran up the stairs to answer her call.

"Moshi Moshi!"

"Took you long enough." she replied in her pseudo-angry tone.

"I'm sorry Moko-san, I was down in the restaurant."

"Mo! You really shouldn't work in public like that. you can't promise one of the guest won't go blab about where you live. And that would cause all sorts of problems for you and the owners."

"I know you're right but I just can't get myself to leave. They're like my parents. Good ones. not like the Fuwas or my own messed up mother."

"Anyway, have you made up your mind on the offers?"

"I think so, but i was hoping to check with others- like you and Outo-san - to see if they're the best options."

"what are the ones you were thinking about?"

" Well there are three. The first, is about to teens that are rivals. they're both the sons of the top yakuza clans i their city. but in reality the one 'son' is actually a girl, the boy's twin, he having died during his childhood, but no one knows this." she waited for her comment. She really wanted to take the job.

"Wait, is this the T.v. drama called 'Nana Dragon'?"

"Yes! They want me for the lead. Nana Kobayash!" She said excitedly.

"It's a good one to take. I'm Hime, your closest friend. The one who knows both of her secrets." She screamed in pure joy!

"MO! QUIT KILLING MY EARDRUMS!"

"KYOKO-CHAN! Is everything alright?" Okami-san asked as she came up the stairs.

"OH! I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR BEING SO LOUD!" She yelled again dropping into a dogeza.

"It's alright kyoko-chan!" Okami-san tried to reasure the young woman, "just tell us what happened."

"Oh! Moko-san got requested for 'Nana Dragon'! I'm going to accept it because then I get to work with her again! We haven't worked on any same program since the kuyrana commercial!" She answered as they walked back into the dinning room. Tashio-san and some of the old regulars gave words of encouragement.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME! IDIOT!" Moko-san's voice called through the momentarily forgotten phone.

"Oh, sorry about that Moko-san!" She apologized.

"well, what are the other two you've been thinking about?"

"The other two are dramas are called 'Another's Daughter' and 'Forbidden'. The first one is set in the edo era. I would play as a samurai's adopted daughter. But really she's the lord's lost daughter. Her mother hid her in the open because she was the first born but was a girl. Only her mother knows while others make up stories about her lineage. She marries the samurai's son, and shortly after her past begins to catch up to her.

"The second drama, I would be the young daughter of a filthy business tycoon. She was practically raised by her older brother. People always described her as either a Europe or Asian princess. But the challenge is when she falls in love with a boy from a less wealthy family, while her father triees to marry her off to an extremely rich -and ancient - old man!" She gets out exasperated.

The other end was silent for a moment. Then Moko-san answered her childish friend, "You should do all three. I mean you have the time and everything."

"You think so?" Kyoko answered cheerfully.

"Yes. Now leave me alone."

"Okay!" She put away her phone and went back to serving the guests.

"I guess it can get easier after years of practice." She mused to herself.

Chapter 2

"Sawara-san, I'm going to accept these three dramas!" Kyoko answered cheerfully at the sadly over worked and underpaid man in charge of the LoveMe section.

"All right. I'll make some quick calls then get your schedule to you as soon as possible."

"Okie-dokie! I'll go see if Moko-san is here! Oh! Is there any LoveMe work to do?" She asked politely.

"No, nothing at the office. Everything planned for today is off site. One of the newer girls are out there. Just go see if you can find Kotonami-san, tell her I need the paperwork for 'Nana Dragon'."

"Will do Sawara-san!" She called back as she ran out of the office.


	2. Suprises!

**DISCLAIMER: **

**ME: Okay so thanks for all the reviews! Now for another chapter! Ren you can kiss Kyoko now! XD**

**REN:YHEA!**

**KYOKO: WHAT!**

**NO! TSUGURA REN STAY AWAY!**

***RUNS AWAY ON BIKE SCREAM***

**REN: Drats...**

**ME: on to the story...**

Chapter 2

"Sawara-san, I'm going to accept these three dramas!" Kyoko answered cheerfully at the sadly over worked and underpaid man in charge of the LoveMe section.

"All right. I'll make some quick calls then get your schedule to you as soon as possible."

"Okie-dokie! I'll go see if Moko-san is here! Oh! Is there any LoveMe work to do?" She asked politely.

"No, nothing at the office. Everything planned for today is off site. One of the newer girls are out there. Just go see if you can find Kotonami-san, tell her I need the paperwork for 'Nana Dragon'."

"Will do Sawara-san!" She called back as she ran out of the office. The energetic young woman dashed down to the lobby to see if Moko-san had arrived this afternoon. As the girl with unnatural tendencies reached the lobby the unfortunate Kanae Kotonami had just walked through the doors of LME.

"MOKO-SAN!" a blur of pink and blond zipped through those in the lobby and tried to tackle her best friend and biggest rival. Though after six months, let alone nearly five years, the skill of detecting and avoiding Kyoko's unnatural tendencies- A.K.A. screaming 'Moko-san!' at the top of her voice every time they meet, and rushing at near speed of light to hug her.

Once when Moko-san and Kyoko had been on the same location, albeit for different productions, Kyoko had rushed to her constantly. Even once when she was going over the changes in a upcoming scene. Moko-san had dodged her entirely while still reading over her lines.

But those were strangers. Here, at LME, nothing fazed those that worked there. The president cosplayed everyday with an entire entourage. Maria Takadara, the president's infamous granddaughter, was as adorable as a doll, but personality wise- she was a demon. Fair enough to say she called the famous 'Kyouko' 'Onee-chan'- the two had the strange liking for curses, spells and anything that seemed even the smallest amount near demonic. Kyoko was also known to have demonic servants at her every whim- as had been witnessed on many occasions when Sho Fuwa had tried to pester her on her on grounds. Luckily it had all happened inside the building so very little damage control was needed.

Unfortunately, most of those instances happened when she was trying out a would-be manger. Everyone loved her and thought it would be the easiest job (minus putting together her schedule) in the business... then Sho had shown up and so had the demons. At least she had more control over strangling Fuwa with her demons than before, so no need to send him to the hospital. All had quit and word had gotten around in the managing department of her character, so very few tried to take on the girl. One had been the most successful until she tried to attack Tsugura-san. She had been immediately evicted from the premises- via the same demonic servants she had not feared before. After chasing Moko-san down and catching up in the LoveMe room the pink clad young women went up to Sawara-san's office.

"Ah, I was just about to send someone to get you two. Kyouko-chan here's your schedule and Kotonami-san your manager has yours all together as well."

"Thank you Sawara-san!" Kyouko said cheerfully.

"So Kyouko-chan what are you going to do now? " Moko-san asked.

"I'm picking up Sekioko at 2 but before I planned on getting some quick shopping done. Then we would probably get some ice cream on the way home." She answered excitedly.

"Okay I'll see you later. I've got to get to my shoot. Have fun with Sekioko! " Moko-san answered back pleased that her dear friend had a plan for the day.

Kyoko Mogami went about shopping effectively and swiftly. Trying to stay unnoticed with her simple disguise was not working as it should have. Kyoko had created a basic character for being in the public. But it didn't help that she was beautiful in every form or character. Shortly before 2 she made her way to the address she had been given. When she knocked on the door opened to a shocked face of a young teenage boy.

"Uhhhhh... Kyouko-san? " He said trembling.

"Sorry to bother you, is Sekioko ready to go? " She asked, just as I did a blur of blue and black tackled her to the ground.

"ONEE-SAN! ONEE-SAN!" Sekioko squealed, "I had so much fun today! "

" She's your sister?" The teen asked confused.

" Not really but she and her parents are adamant about her calling me that." She replied calmly. She loved the little girl and her parents so much she let them say as they pleased.

"bye-bye Sekioko-chan! " a little girl of seven said waving goodbye from her brother's side.

"bye! " Sekioko waved back. The guests bowed and left in search of some good ice cream!

Sekioko was the 3 1/2 year old daughter of the Okami-san and Tashio-san. She always called Kyoko "Onee-san" no matter who was around. When ever she saw Yashiro-san she called him "Ojisan " and Moko-san was "Obasan" in her books. Ren however couldn't keep his intentions for her precious "Onee-san" from her no matter how much he tried. It was plain to even a three year old that he was in love with Kyoko Mogami - but then again... Sekioko was not a normal child. She was on par if not above a seven year olds level of intelligence. (AN : I am quite serious. I'm basing this adorable trouble maker. After a family I know. There oldest is in kindergarten or 1st grade at the most and he and the middle child are reading Harry Potter on their own! The youngest is only 18 mo but can identify and say colors clearly last I heared)

And so Japan's sexiest bachelor was called "Oniisan " by a terrifyingly intelligent 3 year old.

After their ice cream Sekioko pouted until they could go to the nearby park and play for a while before going home. But what they were not planning for was the gossip.

"... she's not at his level. Why do they bother comparing her to Him!"

"Kyouko-san isn't at Tsugura-san's level. She's only getting a good rep because she is pretty and can act all innocent. Really she's just a s-" thankfully the young girl stopped her words as a little girl glowered up at her.

"Are you lost little one?" She said sweetly, a complete opposite of her previous tone.

"ONEE-SAN IS JUST AS GOOD AS AN ACTRESS AS ONIISAN!" She screamed at the teenagers. Their expressions revealed their shock at one- being addressed that way and two - at what the girl claimed.

"wwhat...?" The first girl started but was interrupted as a young woman with short orange hair cut across the park.

"SEKIOKO!"

"Kyouko Onee-san!" The little girl cried ecstatically dashing towards the youth. Kyoko pushed the girl back towards the teens. Sekioko tried to persuaded her to turn around and leave, but it came to no avail.

"You need to apologize to these girls."

"But Onee-san they were saying you weren't at Oniisan-" she quickly adjusted her words under Kyoko's glare," sorry ... Ren-kun's level. And she was going to call you that bad 's' word!" She claimed loudly. The teens could hear their conversation. But were rooted to their seats on the park bench by the two girls' demonic forces.

It should have been mentioned before hand ... Sekioko had her own demon servants. They only really came out in the defense of her friends and family- especially her Onee-san.

The girls reached the teens. Kyoko bowed politely but had to force Sekioko's back to bend over. "Please forgive her she's only 3."

"She's only three?" They were shocked, " she looks and acts like she's 8!"

"Yes, unfortunately that gets her into a lot lof trouble. Please excuse us." They walked back to the street towards home.

"You're not suppose to call Tsugura-san that Sekioko." Kyoko repremanded her.

* * *

><p><strong>ME:Okay so thanks for reading!<strong>

**please Review- when you do please tell me what you liked and what you would suggest!**

**Don't you worry-**

**SEKIOKO: where's onii-san!**

**Onii-san?**

**ME: shuuu.. kyoko may hear you. but he'll be here soon!**

**US: Yhea!**


	3. Introductions

VERY SORRY! BLAME END OF TERM!

FRENCH, PHYSICS, AND PAP ALGEBRA 2 THEY ALL HATE ME!

I DO NOT WANT TO SEE ANOTHER TEST FOR A WHOLE MONTH- but unfortunately, they'll probably dump a review test on me as soon as I am back in school….

**DISCLAIMER:**

**ME:** Okay here comes Onii-san!

**SEKIOKO:** Yhea! Onii-san!

**KYOKO:** Sekioko! You are not suppose to call him that! He's Tsugura-san

**ME:** No, he's Onii-san

**SEKIOKO:** yhea! He's Onii that's what Lin says he is!

**KYOKO:** SO ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!

**ME:**…ummm… no

**REN:** yes it is.

***kyoko begins to chase after me with chefs knife***

**ME:**Ha! I'm in culinary so I'm not afraid of Knives! *gulp- don't see through my fib!*

**KYOKO:****OH****REALLY*******sees through it and throws an electric carver*

**ME:** AHHHHHHHH! REN KISS HER!

**KYOKO:** No- I'm not running away. You are making Sekioko disrespect Tsugura-sempi!

*Ren goes and drags her away*

**REN/****EMPEROR:**children shouldn't see this…

Okay obviously I don't own any of it…. enjoy

It has now been five years since she became a part of LME. Now Kyoko currently works on three dramas, each of them she is placed as the lead. But whats an actresses life with out a twist- Ren is the male lead in each of them!

Chapter 3

The afore mentioned Tsugura Ren sneezed violently as he stepped out of LME that afternoon. Yashiro Yukihito, Ren's longtime manager, looked at his charge.

"Somebody's talking about you and it's not all too pleasant." Yukihito stated.

"It was probably Sekioko-chan."

"yhea, she's probably scheming to set you kyoko-chan up again." Yukihito agreed, "Have you had any success with her recently?"

"No." Ren answered sadly.

Ren had been head over heels in love with the terrifically strange girl for nearly five years now. The girl in question had never once even realized that she alone could bend him like a pretzel - especially when it came to his eating habits.

"So, how is it with kyoko-chan?" Yashiro asked as always.

"She's still putting up the 'Sempi/kohai' barrier. So, no I'm still 'Tsugura-sempi' to kyoko-chan."

"But doesn't she realize that you haven't even said her family name in years!"

"I know that but she's denser than a brick when it comes to romance!"

"Watch your face Ren!" Yashiro hissed quietly.

"I wish I wasn't such a public face for 'gentlemen," Ren let out a sigh and let his thoughts continue from where his voice left off...

Suffice it to say Kyoko would have long ago become a 'Hizuri'- and not by adoption! They would have more than one child, she wouldn't have been able to play 'Natsu', 'Setsu' would have been his pregnant wife/manager not his sister/manager- nor would she have been clad so skimpily. (Because skimpy pregnant women in public are a bit creepy.)

Kyouko, clad in the monstrosity called her uniform, walked out of LME. A carefully placed wig, hat, and sunglasses covered her face. She strapped a box into her basket in the front of her bicycle. A man had pulled her aside this morning asking if she could do a delivery for his girlfriend. She had accepted to deliver when she had a free moment and would call him after completing the job. Now was that moment, she had the box and the address of the woman's work place and her name- obviously a pet name by the looks of it- was 'san-san'. She biked quickly and safely, only scaring half of the crowding pedestrians.

"I have a delivery for a 'San-san', if you could point me in the right direction." She informed the women at the front desk.

"Yes, we need you to write your name, and your company's name here then you'll be allowed up, and, sorry, but you can't wear the hat." She signed and took off her hat, careful not to mess up her wig.

"San-san is on the fifth floor, she's the secretary." The woman supplied giggling," It's probably from some guy."

Kyoko walked to the elevators and waited for the doors to open and let her up. She tried not to draw attention to herself- extra attention that is- by keeping her head tilted downward and looking forward. Once the elevator reached the fifth floor, she got out. She saw one grand desk with a woman of grace seated there, going through papers. There were two grand oak doors on either side of the desk.

"San-san?"

"Yes?" The woman at the desk looked up.

"This is for you, Watashi-san asked me to deliver this," she answered bowing politely offering the gift.

"What's your name girl?" San-san asked, her voice harsh but polite.

"Kyouko, Ma'am" She replied. Kyoko did not use her real name for acting or her last name so she only went by 'Kyouko' with anything to do with LME.

"Like the actress?" she asked with interest.

"Yes, as in the actress." She said warily as not wanting to be uncovered.

"Stand up girl!" She barked at kyoko, she visibly tensed, but did as was requested. San-san was opening the box. Her eyes sparkled as a necklace came into view. The box was filled with rose petals of varying colors and cushioned a glittering necklace with small diamonds speckled into the mix of precious metal and gems. San-san squeled in delight, then looked back at the young woman, both had smiles on their faces. Then Kyoko noticed the name on the desk.

"...mother?"

**ME:** Yea! Another chapter done! Sorry about the wait.

**SEKIOKO:**Hey, Onii-san is still in the closet with Onee-san!

**ME:**… uhhh, that's great Sekioko!

**KAENE:**WHAT!

**ME:**… I told Ren to kiss Miss obvlivious again

**SEKIOKO:** yhea! He dragged her into a closet!

**KAENE, YASHIRO, LORY: … *shrugs and walk away***

Thanks To:

Sake22- first to follow this FF

Lara Vadhelars- first to review!

Darkbloodz

kitty.0

LeprechaunVomitxD- your pen name makes me laugh!

CuLoveG2L- thanks!

Luckyschoolgirl

WorldisMine

()- please use this same 'name' or at least tell me if you review again

For chpter 2

kitty.0-1st!

Iris Anthe

CuddleMeBear

Tama-chan ()-please use this same 'name' or at least tell me if you review again

EmilyF.6

Thank you everyone that has read this!

I am currently trying to decide Kyoko's appearance and Kaene"s match up.

Black or Dyed & Short or long?

Kaene's mach up will be based on what you all decide- unless no one tells me then I decide.

Please, as always, tell me what you like and any suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4: Conversations

**SUPPOSEDLY A DISCLAIMER!**

**ME: Terribly sorry for the delay! It just so happened I came down with a mild case of writers' Block and started a new marking period of a new semester- which always caused a great deal of stress. And I –**

**MOKO-SAN: MO! Just spit it out already quit rambling!**

**CARRIE NANCY: Hey Shut up baka! She was going to introduce me!**

**ME: As you can tell I was jumped by another story… But Carrie has been a part of me since I was really really little! I had no clue what a FanFiction was at that time. Yhea well I found an outlet now. Hopefully Carrie and Kyoko (and prima donna Moko-san) can share my time!**

***not at all noticing Carrie and Moko-san trying to strangle each other.***

**ME: Also I adopted a story but she's just a baby so I'm still editing her!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The girl and the woman met each other's eyes. Golden eyes looked into the reflecting green eyes she had known so long ago. The woman recognized the bow executed by the young woman. Her eyes were also a point that gave her away.

"Kyoko? Is that really you?" She asked it almost sounded as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Yes, mother." She replied executing another of her trademark bows, looking down, trying to hide away her fear of being in the presence of this woman. What shocked her to the core even more so, was that her mother rushed from behind her desk and came to face the girl in a rush. Kyoko waited for the contact to reach her. Instead she was pulled upright and actually embraced by her mother.

"I've been so worried a about you Kyoko. After the Fuwa's told me you and Shotaro had ran away... at first I didn't really care. And I apologize for that- but I realized I did miss you, my little girl. I've been having a P.I. look into the case, but looks like you found me instead!" She blubbered out.

"It's okay mo...mother." she said patting the slightly shorter woman on the back.

"It's nearly noon. You know what- can you go to lunch with me today and we can start to catch up on our lives!" Saena Mogami suggested to her 20 year old daughter as if she had just not seen her for months. When in reality she had not seen her for nearly 15 years.

"I only have thirty minutes until I need to leave, so if we can eat somewhere near here it will be alright with me and my schedule."

"Okay!" She replied cheerful. Seana dragged her daughter down the hallway. They took the elevator down and stopped at the front desk.

"Going to lunch San-san?" One of the women asked.

"Yes. My daughter only has thirty minutes off right now. Kyoko, dear, you need to sigh out." She said to face the younger woman with long black hair.

"...ah yes, mother." She replies docile, and does as is required of her. They then walked across the street. Kyoko asked question after question of her mother's last 15 years to keep the topic of off her until she knew what she wanted to reveal to her mother. After about 20 minutes she began to vibrate.

"Excuse me for a moment mother. Yes? This is she. Hello sempi." She said deliberately leaving off Tsugura-san name, " ah! Yes. Thank you. It would be much appreciated sempi. I'm at..." She gave the directions to the restaurant. "I'll meet you outside. No don't come in! Thank you Sempi!" She hung up with a smile.

"Oh, mother could you not mention who I am to anyone for the time being? Like your boyfriend, for example. Just for a little while I'll have to talk to the president before I do anything about this. I've never used my last name in the business, if I can help it."

"Yes. I will respect your request. Just tell me when we can meet up again." The woman replied and the girl stood up left money to cover her meal on the table and walked back across the street to where her bike was stationed. A fancy car pulled up in front of her. She knocked on the window and the trunk was popped open as if it was routine. She wedged the bike into the trunk and... removed her long black haired wig. Then climbed into the back seat. Seana Mogami was shocked. Her worthless nothing of a daughter was THE 'Kyouko'.

"Who were you with?" Was the first thing Ren asked as she got in the car. Kyoko gave no reply. "Who were you with? You seem upset." He demand.

"..." they couldn't hear her reply.

"Kyoko-chan we can't hear your answer."

"I was delivering a package - LoveMe work- and had lunch with 'her'." She finally voiced. Yashiro-san's thoughts portrayed relief in the sense that she was with a female. Ren however became more worried in the sense that what woman could strike fear into The 'Kyouko'.

"Kyoko!" He barked, "Who were you with- a name!" He demanded once again.

"Ren, what-"

"My mother." She answered quietly. Ren got angrier remembering what she had confided to 'corn' and outo-san and then finally himself. But Yashiro-san had not been aware of the monstrosity that woman was.

"You haven't seen her in a while right, Kyoko-chan!"

"And for good reason." Ren growled, clearly upset with the event.

"What? What happened kyoko-chan?" He asked turning to look at her depressed looking face.

"I was never good enough. I didn't have perfect grades, perfect looks or anything I am a mistake-" the car jerked sharply as Ren lashed out.

"You are not, nor ever will be a mistake!"

"-to her. She didn't realize who I am because I wore a wig. Tsugura-san she was actually looking for me... she was sorry." She continued, "I was going to find time to talk to president this evening or tomorrow morning. I've never used my last name for business, so she wasn't able to find me and as things are a connection can't be made."

"Okay, but please keep me informed. And don't be alone with her." He instructed.

"Right. Thank you for caring."

"You should also tell Hizuri-san what happened today. You told him what happened between you and her, right? He'll be more upset if he finds out from other sources or after something happens."

"Yes, I hope I'll be able to talk to him soon- about my newest dramas!"

Ah, here we are, see you later kyoko-chan." She thanked Ren for cheering her up and the ride and badgered Yashiro-san on getting Ren to eat a decent meal then left after removing her bike.

* * *

><p>"Yukihito, what time do I get off and start tomorrow?"<p>

"Thinking of kyoko?"

"As always."

" I'll set it up with the president."

* * *

><p>Kyoko had called Takadara Lory when she had had a free moment. He had stated that any time after 8 would be fine - unknown to her that was when Ren got off for the night.<p>

"Is the President in there?" I asked the receptionist.

"Yes, He told me to let you in whenever you get here."

"Thank you" She answered politely, then walked through the doors waiting for some tiger, lion or bear to pounce- or was it a gazelle or the antelope this week... whatever it may be that week it wasn't going to strike. Kyoko walked through the office doors to a shock -

"Tsugura-sempi!" She exclaimed and rushed out of the office.

"No, Kyouko-chan, I came to be supportive of you." He spoke as to a skittish animal

"But why? ...you have other things to do..."

"Because you're my friend Kyoko," He addressed plainly. He walked beside her leading her back into the President's office.

* * *

><p>Ren took her back home later that night. She had divulged all the past with her mother, and what had happened this afternoon. She had promised that she would never be alone with her again. She would always have a friend with her to keep her mother in line. She had also promised she would call Kuu and Moko-san as soon as possible.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyoko woke early next morning. First it was breakfast then she would be able to call Otuo-san. Moko-san would murder her for waking her up before dawn without it being a national level problem. Unbeknownst to her Sekioko was up and listening to her talking to Ojii-san (she called Kuu and Julie her third grandparents).<p>

"Hello, Kuon?"

"Hiya, Father!"

"Don't try to fake it! What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Uhhh, well can I tell you the good news first?"

"NO! Good news last in case I need something to make me happy!"

"Well… I saw my mother yesterday…" the phone dropped on the other side and screeching and gasping were heard as well as Julie huffing out " That woman dare come near my baby!" They picked up the line again and Kyoko laid out the whole event to them…

Moko-san was next being that talking to Kuu and Julie, caused the time to pass so swiftly that the sun had risen fully. The whole conversation went much like the previous one with her Pseudo parents.

"Well, if you want to talk to her you should call her now."

"Okay,"

"AND YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT SHE SAYS WHEN YOU GET TO L.M.E.!" She ordered.

"Right. Will do. Thanks, talk to you later,"

She dialed a number once more looking of the card she had been given and waited. The phone rang and connected to another line.

"Hello, Mogami Saena speaking?" and she let go of the air she had been holding in.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY EVERYONE I'M ASKING AGAIN IN PLAINER ENGLISH!<strong>

**1) WHO SHOULD MOKO-SAN END UP WITH?**

**I WANT IT INTERESTING!**

**2) WHAT SHOULD KYOKO'S HAIR LOOK LIKE**

**- COLOR**

**-LENGTH**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED AND DISLIKED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER PLEASE!**


End file.
